Electronic devices can have temperature limitations. For example, an electronic device can malfunction if the temperature of the electronic device reaches or exceeds a threshold temperature. Heat from the use of the electronic devices can be controlled using cooling systems. Example cooling systems include an air cooling system and a liquid cooling system.